


Punishment for a Peeping God

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Character In Command, Femdom, Impact Play, Pegging, Restraints, Riding Crops, Voyeurism, submissive loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Agent Victoria refuses to make breakfast for a bratty demanding Loki, the God of Mischief tries to sneak into her room to frighten her. But his plan backfires & finds himself in an interesting and somewhat compromising situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment for a Peeping God

It had only been 5 months since Colonel Fury had assigned Agent Victoria to be Loki’s guardian & tutor regarding to adjusting to life on Earth, or Midgard, as he called it. He was rude, demanding, pulled pranks on her constantly, and although some were genuinely funny and made her laugh, there were just some days she’d love nothing more than to slap that smug handsome smile right off his face… Among other methods of punishment.

It was 8:30am on a Saturday morning & it was Victoria’s first weekend off in months. She was sleeping peacefully up until there was a loud knock at her door.

“Agent Victoria, I require breakfast.” Loki spoke through the door, his tone agitated & impatient. Victoria rolled her eyes and growled, not budging from underneath her warm blankets.  
“There’s cereal on top of the refrigerator, Loki. I reluctantly cooked you dinner last night, so I’m sure as hell not fixing you breakfast. Now fuck off.” She yelled out to him. There was silence and the sound of foot steps fading away. She sighed gratefully and rested her head back against the pillow, easily drifting off to sleep once more.

Meanwhile, Loki paced back and forth in his room angrily, grumbling.

“Damn that stubborn woman. I am a prince of Asgard. I need a breakfast that’s more substantial, a meal with more protein & fruit, not that absurd and unhealthy food called Cheerios or Trix.” He growled irritably. As he contemplated his options, his devious mind came up with a plan. Loki decided to scare the wits out of Victoria to the point she would be too frazzled to go back to sleep & she’d have to make breakfast for them, then.

Loki crept carefully to Victoria’s bedroom door, pressed his ear to it, and listened carefully for any signs she maybe awake. Since silence was all he could hear, his long fingers carefully wrapped around the knob and pulled the door open. He sighed contently at the welcoming cold air of the dark room as he tip toed quietly inside and gently pulled the door shut behind him. Loki’s eyes adjusted quickly to the dark and spied the agent in her massive bed, slumbering peacefully with the covers pulled up to her chin. He looked at his surroundings for a second and noted how the bedroom was sparsely decorated with a simple bedside table with a lamp decorated with numerous necklaces, an entertainment system with a television & miscellaneous video game consoles, a massive black dresser, and a walk-in closet off to the far side of the room. His gaze fell back to Victoria’s sleeping form and grinned wickedly as he crouched at the foot of the bed. He took the comforter and sheet in his hands and raised them over his shoulders as he crept ever so gently and carefully underneath them. His eyes found her small feet, traveled up her bare calves, and up her naked thighs, but halted. His breathing hitched as he felt his cheeks burning with flush as his eyes fell upon her exposed womanhood and suddenly realized she wasn’t wearing a single garment underneath these blankets.

Loki’s thoughts suddenly became conflicted the longer he stared. He knew it was improper, if not downright lecherous, to gawk at a maiden’s nude form whilst she slept. The God of Mischief knew he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t curious as to what Agent Victoria REALLY looked like underneath her uniform and battle gear. However, Loki couldn’t ignore the twitching of his hardening cock beneath his trousers, it had been decades since he lied with another in bed and felt the sensual touch of a lover. He longed to caress his fingertips over her supple breasts, down her slightly rounded stomach and maybe feel how tight she was, if he were so bold enough to insert one finger, maybe even two, into her hot folds, eager to see what her voice would sound like as she moaned & writhed underneath his touch. His erotic day dreaming came to a screeching halt when there was a soft cooing from her voice as she stirred.

“Hmm…. What’s… What’s going on?” She spoke groggily but she had little time to think as Loki panicked and flung himself backwards, falling unceremoniously onto the floor trapped and cocooned in her bed comforter and sheet. The God fumbled and fought to unravel himself from the covers and he heard her voice again, but it sounded different.

“Loki, what are you doing in my room? And why were you under my sheets just now?” She sounded angry with a hint of something else… Lust? He wasn’t sure. He managed to finally uncover his head and gulped at what his eyes beheld. Victoria was standing over him, in all her nude glory, glaring down at him with her arms crossed. She tapped her foot impatiently, and Loki suddenly felt himself held captive by her icy eyes, her figure, her entire domineering aurora. He never feared any mortal, not even the Avengers when they had fought, but the way this small woman captivated was new and felt like a moth drawn to the beauty of burning & fierce flame.

“I asked you two questions, Loki. Answer me. Or have you never seen a naked woman before?” She smirked with a venomous tone. Loki’s brow furrowed with aggravation and growled, stood up, and easily towered over her, although she didn’t flinch or budge from her position.

“I wanted to wake you for breakfast but…” His voice trailed off, unsure how to explain his perverse actions to the agent.

“But instead, you decided you wanted a peep show of seeing me naked while sleeping?” She hissed and the God of Mischief felt himself wince internally at her tone. His gaze softened to an apologetic stare, biting his bottom lip. The normally stubborn prince swallowed a nervous lump in his throat, along with his pride, and tried to find the right words to genuinely express himself.

“Agent Victoria, please forgive me. My actions were inappropriate and most lecherous, but I wouldn’t be so brutish as to try anything without your consent. If you feel uncomfortable in my presence, I perfectly understand if you wish to report this incident to Fury and see to it another agent become my guardian.” He spoke calmly but speaking these words aloud gave him a twinge of guilt and slight sadness. Loki wouldn’t admit it but in the 5 short months Victoria & him had been living together, he had grown quite fond of her and although she had a hot temper and hated his pranks & tricks, it was his unique way of showing interest and affection for the feisty little mortal.

“No, Loki. I won’t report you or tell anyone about this incident. However…” Her voice trailed off in thought & Loki watched her curiously with an arched eyebrow. His breathing hitched when her small right hand reached up, grazing her fingertips across his cheek and glided into his hair. He felt his entire body relax for a brief moment against the soft touch until her hand gripped his tresses harshly, eliciting a pained hiss between his teeth. She pulled him down where she could bite his earlobe, growling huskily.

“I will punish you for waking me up and being so bold as to gaze upon my naked form. Now. Get. On. The bed.” Victoria ordered and Loki growled at her demanding tone, but reluctantly obeyed. She circled her bed & flipped on the light switch, temporarily blinding Loki’s vision for a moment. He sat down on the mattress and observed her as she strode over to her closet doors. She opened one and pulled out a small silver chest with a heart-shaped padlock. She took off her necklace that had a small golden key on the chain and placed it in the padlock, clicking it open. After she unlocked it, Victoria stood up with her hands behind her back.

“Clothes. Loose them.” She barked and the Asgardian narrowed his eyes at her. He snapped his fingers and the clothes upon his person vanish liked wisps of smoke. Victoria stood there for a moment as she marveled over the divine god seated upon her bed; lithe, pale, not too overly muscular, but taut, and his cock was certainly an impressive specimen to behold, bobbing in the air with eagerness. She smirked as she slowly approached him. “Close your eyes.” She crooned softly and Loki obliged. His breathing hitched just slightly for a second when he felt something soft and padded cover his eyes and kept his eyelids in place from opening. He could feel Victoria’s breath tickling his neck as she leaned in close to his ear. The feather-like graze of her lips brushing the shell of his ear sent electrifying shivers down his spine.

“You are not allowed to see me until I think you’re ready & worthy.” She whispered in a sultry voice and the God of Mischief swallowed a lump, nodding with affirmation.

“Now, listen up, Loki. Starting right now, you are my pet and you are to refer me as ‘My Lady’. Slip up & you will be punished. And although I’m sure you have a remarkably high pain tolerance, being an Asgardian god, I will check on you periodically by asking you where you are in terms of mental & physical condition. You will have three words to choose; green means you are okay to continue, yellow to ease up a little, and red will make me halt everything all together. Besides those three safe words, you are not allowed to speak unless I ask you to. Do you understand and are you alright with these conditions?”

Loki’s tongue skimmed over his lips, absorbing this information and this exciting situation he found himself in. He never thought of himself as a submissive partner in bed but this was certainly new & rather tantalizing.

“Yes… My Lady.” His voice purred huskily.

Victoria smiled. “Good. Now position yourself on the bed on your hands and knees.” She crooned and the God of Mischief obeyed. He listened intently as she rummaged through her chest and heard her foot steps pad back over to him.

“First, I’m going to punish you for your first offense: waking me up. And you will count the strikes I give you.” Her tone was icy as she swatted a riding crop in her palm and Loki flinched when he heard the sound. He exhaled a breath and nodded.

“Yes, My Lady.”

She didn’t strike him right away. She teased him by gliding the leather tip down the beautiful curve of his spine, and she grinned as she noticed his flesh formed goosebumps with anticipation. She could hear his breathing shuddering as the tip made its way to the cleft of his butt cheeks and it disappeared…

“Now… Start counting.” Was her only warning she gave before slapping the crop against his right ass cheek.

Loki growled softly, “One.”

(SWAT!) on the left cheek this time.

“Two.” He breathed.

(SWAT!) again on the right.

“Three.” He let a moan slip between his lips.

Time passed slowly for the God of Mischief….

(SWAT!)

“Tw-twenty…one.” Loki panted, his legs trembled slightly. His buttocks and the underside of his thighs stung and burned with red whelps left across them. He hummed softly when he felt Victoria’s warm soft palm caress his cheek and stroked his raven tresses.

“Where are you at, my pet?” She asked gently.

“Greeeen, My Lady.” He groaned out the syllable. Though his body was burning, his arousal was indescribably exquisite and felt drunk on this ecstasy of the pain she had delivered. Victoria smiled at his panting state, seeing that’s his body had entered subspace now. She bent down slightly and noticed his cock had a large drop of precum glistening at the tip.

“My my, are you enjoying this pain, my love?” She crooned. Loki gasped when she felt her fingertip swipe the head of his prick and she suckled the salty droplet of his arousal.

“Y-yes, My Lady. I wish for more, please.” He moaned softly.

Victoria chuckled. “Alright pet, lie flat on your back, legs and arms spread.” She instructed & watched intently as Loki felt his way around the bed and finally positioned himself accordingly. She pulled out an ankle restraint from each corner at the foot of the bed and secured both of them. The restraints pulled his legs completely straight & flat against the mattress and did the same with wrist restraints at the corners at the head of the bed that splayed them out wide. Loki shuddered when he felt Victoria sit her bare ass on his lap, wiggling herself against his twitching cock and giggling mischievously. She leaned over his taut lean body and her breath tickled his neck, making his breath become shaky.

“Look at you. The powerful Asgardian God of Mischief tied up in a mortal woman’s bed, taking whatever punishment or pleasure I see fit to give you. You know what that makes you, Loki?” She growled, nipping at his earlobe. He whimpered as he bit his bottom lip.

“What am I, My Lady?” He queried with a raspy voice.

“That makes you mine. You’re my submissive pet, my obedient fuck toy, and my plaything that will accept any order I give you.” She growled as she placed her hands on both of his shoulders and sunk her nails into his flesh, biting down onto his neck and sucking harshly, forcing an agonizing but ecstasy filled groan from the God’s lips & he arched his back as every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire.

“Yes, My Lady!” He cried out, writhing underneath her. “I am yours to command & do whatever you please to do with!” The words flowed from his lips of their own accord. Loki never considered for one moment in his life he’d find himself begging and writhing underneath a woman, much less this small Midgardian mortal. And the whole situation was exhilarating, relinquishing control to another for once. Victoria chuckled darkly above him and he could feel her crawling up his body, up his chest, then his shoulder and he shuddered when he could smell her sex just inches from his face.

“Now that you’ve fully accepted your role, I shall reward you by pleasing me with that eloquent mouth of yours, pet.” She crooned, raking her fingers through his hair gently. Loki ran his tongue over his lips, inhaling a long breath of her scent with a throaty moan.

“Thank you, My Lady.” He breathed, letting his warm breath puff against the tender flesh. He peppered chaste little kisses along her entrance and lingered upon her clit, humming against it and was rewarded with a cute cooing from Victoria, egging him on. Loki internally grinned, pleased with himself, as he flicked the tip of his tongue like a snake’s repeatedly against the tiny button and swirled it around gently. His cock twitched excitedly as she gasped, moaned and squirmed over him as she made little whimpers here and there. The God of Mischief may have accepted his submissive position, but that didn’t stop him from teasing His Lady a little. He could feel her lips growing more heated & moist the more his tongue danced & pressed against the little button. He then delved his tongue into her hot folds, eliciting another surprised gasp as her hips bucked against his mouth and moaned needfully.

“Pet, I am growing impatient.” She growled above him, slowly grinding herself against his mouth as she tangled her fingers in his hair. She fisted his tresses harshly to get the point across and Loki hissed and growled beneath her.

“My sincerest apologies, My Lady.” He managed to muffle between her legs. He quickened his tongue’s movements, thrusting in and out of her juicy cunt and would alternate between sucking and licking her clit vigorously. In moments, she was writhing and crying out as her cunt’s walls quivered, her orgasm approaching fast.

“Oh fuck, yes, my pet!! Just like that! Devour my pussy!!” Victoria screamed out as she threw her head back and yanked his hair as she lost herself in earth shattering ecstasy, spilling her climax into Loki’s hungry mouth as he continued to lap and suck upon her folds until her body relaxed. She cooed softly as she floated from her coital bliss and Loki’s licking and sucking became gentler, humming against her sensitive flesh appreciatively. She lifted herself from Loki’s eager lips and was surprised to see him smiling from ear to ear, re-positioning her body to lie next to him and glided a fingertip over his jawline.

“How do you enjoy the taste of Your Lady, pet?” She asked a bit breathlessly, smiling at him.

“Your essence is deliciously divine, My Lady.” He purred, still grinning blissfully.

“Now, it’s time for me to have a little fun with another hole of yours.” She growled with a sneaky grin, and repressed from giggling when she saw Loki’s smile faded & shuddered. He knew what she was implying and wondered she had planned. He felt her hand reach up & removed the blindfold, blinking his eye to readjust his sight to the light in the room. He watched intently as she rose from the bed, walked over to her chest, and arched an eyebrow as she strapped & buckled some leather straps into place around her lower half. His eyes widened when she turned around and there was a realistic cock, seemingly about nine inches long, between her legs.  
“I think you know where this is going, don’t you, pet?” Victoria grinned wickedly as she crawled on top of the bed. Loki was surprised to hear a whimper escape his own lips as he nodded nervously. “And don’t worry, I won’t be so cruel to take you without lubrication. In fact, you already assisted with that…” Her voice trailed off and Loki watched curiously as she removed the fake phallus object from straps. He watched with parted lips in awe as she slid the cock inside her wet quim, gliding it in and out with ease as her fluids coated it. Victoria moaned in pleasure whilst she played with herself and Loki groaned & whined, pulling at his restraints in frustration, wishing it was him buried in her gloriously wet cunt. She finally pulled the faux-cock out of her folds and put it back into place in her straps, positioning the warm wet head at his tight asshole. The God of Mischief shivered as she nudged against him gently, his anal walls clenching nervously in anxiousness.  
“Just try to relax, darling.” She crooned, stroking his pale legs reassuringly. As she pushed into him slowly, she leaned over his body, kissing his chest and stomach, giving his skin teasing little licks of her tongue. Loki groaned and arched his back as his walls were stretched and surprised how his body willingly accepted fulfilling sensation of the slick cock being stuffed into his tight ass. Once fully seated between his legs, Victoria massaged and kneaded his thighs as she smiled warmly down at the Asgardian, who shuddered and trembled beneath her with her strap-on buried inside him.  
“My dear pet, where are you, now?” She queried curiously, wanting to make sure this wasn’t too much for the God of Mischief.

“Ooh, My Lady… Oh Gods, green, My Lady. Perfectly green.” Loki moaned, his breath shuddering as his hips writhed against her with need. She grinned at his eager response.

“Good boy.” She purred. Victoria braced her hands on the mattress and began to undulate her hips slowly into him, a gentle rhythm of pulling out & pushing back in. Loki began to pant with each thrust of her hips and watched in fascination as Victoria’s eyes became half-lidded, her eyes darkened as they filled with feral lust whilst she fucked him softly at first. She began to increase the tempo of her thrusting as she bared her teeth, growling softly as Loki started to groan and grunt loudly beneath her.  
“This will teach you…” Victoria growled between her brutal thrusts. “… To demand meals from me…” She rutted into him and he grunted through clenched teeth. “… Like I’m your personal servant!!!” She yelled out as she pushed into him one last time with all the force she could and Loki roared as his back bowed off the bed in an exquisitely painful throw of ecstasy, his eyes scrunched shut, and his cock twitched as his cum shot out in spurts onto his belly. The two panted breathlessly as they gazed upon one another for a few moments. Victoria finally broke the silence as she pulled out of his ass.

“So, have you learned your lesson, Loki?” She asked softly and Loki nodded gently in response.

“Yes, My Lady. I shan’t make those mistakes again.” He moaned as he panted, looking at Victoria with a hazy drooping eyes. With that answer, she nodded and was satisfied as she began unstrapping the restraints on his ankles & wrists. She stood up on her knees as she also unbuckled and unstrapped the dildo she had worn and was surprised the God of Mischief was still lying on his back, just watching her and observing her silently.

“Loki, the session’s over. You can speak, do whatever you wish, and you don’t have to refer to me as ‘My Lady’ anymore.” She spoke nonchalantly as she stood up from her bed, though in the back of her head, she knew the Asgardian would more than likely storm out of her room after being teased, fucked, and dominated. She was not prepared when she felt a long arm snake around her waist and pulled her back to the bed, making her yelp in shock. Victoria suddenly found herself underneath Loki as his emerald eyes gazed softly into her and felt his cock, already engorged and hard again, poking against her thigh. She stared wide-eyed and confused at the God of Mischief grinned from ear to ear.  
“Loki? W-What are you d-doing?” It was her turn for her voice to come out shaky and shuddering. He let out a throaty chuckle as he leaned down, kissing her neck tenderly and his breath tickled her ear.

“Oooh, My Lady, I am not done pleasuring you, yet.” He crooned, flicking her earlobe with his tongue. Victoria’s breathing hitched and she couldn’t tell if it was because Loki was still using her title, the electrifying sensation of his tongue, or how he was still so eager for her pleasure. Her thoughts were interrupted as she gasped softly, feeling Loki’s hot mouth nearly engulf her right breast, suckling and teething at the sensitive pink bud, and letting his tongue flick and swirl around the areola. He released it with an audible ‘pop’ and drug his tongue slowly across the valley of her mounds and began the same treatment with the left breast, making Victoria whimper and squirm beneath his wonderful ministrations as she tangled her fingers in his black locks.

“Oh Loki…” She sighed softly and the God made a throaty chuckle against her flesh. He released her and his green eyes peered softly into her own, letting his hands knead and massage her twin mounds. He couldn’t help but grin in delight how she cooed and whimpered when he pinched the little buds.

“Is My Lady enjoying her pet’s treatments?” He queried as his hands continued to play with her breasts and her response was a soft moan and a nod.

“Yes, my Loki. I’m thoroughly enjoying your lovely attentions.” She smiled. Loki kissed his way down her stomach and cupped her sex with his large hand, surprised how slippery and wet she still was as his fingers glided across her sensitive flesh. His touches and caresses made Victoria moan and squirmed more, grinding against his palm.

“Goodness, My Lady. You’re still so wet. Did fucking me bring you that much pleasure?” He purred as his fingers began a soft rhythm of pumping in and out of her folds. Victoria started to moan louder and clutched at her sheets as a pressure began to coil in her belly.

“Y-yes! Oh God, Yes, Loki!” She cried out and she heard him growl above her as his fingers moved faster. His lips parted in awe as her juices started to gush from her and coated his fingers and his hand.

“Then allow your pet to sate you further, My Lady.” He withdrew his hand and Victoria barely had time to whine at the sudden absence as he slid his arms beneath her, grasping her shoulders, and swiftly thrusted into her, causing her to scream out. Her walls clenched and squeezed around his cock , trying to adjust to the girth and size, whilst Loki closed his eyes and took a moment to revel in the incredible feeling of her tight wet velvet walls.  
“You are exquisitely tight… And unbelievably hot, My Lady. Better than any maiden of Asgard I’ve ever known.” He praised with a stuttering breath. His hips began to painstakingly slowly withdraw from her cunt, his tip barely pulling out of her lips, only to lurch forward swiftly and make her yelp in a painful pleasure that made her ache for more, arching her back into his body. Loki smirked at her reaction and began to piston in and out of her cunt at a quicker pace. With each quick thrust, his cock kept hitting her cervix and made her scream out his name over and over.

“Oh God, Loki!!—AHHH!!!——Don’t stop!! I’m—so—close!!!” Her words were stuttered from his brutal thrusting and Loki obliged her, rutting into her with all he had as his hips slammed into hers violently, baring his teeth and hissing like a feral beast. She was sure she’d have bruises afterwards but didn’t care as she screamed out his name one last time as her cunt clamped around his cock. She felt her stomach muscles tighten almost painfully as she came hard around his cock and her essence squirted and spilled beneath her. Loki’s movements slowed eventually to a halt as Victoria floated back down from her orgasmic blissful haze. She panted breathlessly as he pulled out from her and laid at her side, pulling her back to his chest and kissed her hair affectionately.

“Is My Lady pleased with my efforts?” He whispered with a smile. She hummed softly as a grin spread across her features.

“Hmmm…. Very much satisfied, my pet. In fact, you did so well, I think I’ll get up and make those pancakes you love so much.” Victoria chuckled.

“And I shall happily assist you, My Lady.” Loki added with a lazy but excited grin.


End file.
